1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including image forming apparatus such as electrophotographic printers and copying machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing image forming apparatus include a photoconductive drum and a developing roller. An electrostatic latent image is formed on the photoconductive drum. The developing roller rotates in contact with the photoconductive drum to supply a developer material to the photoconductive drum, thereby developing the electrostatic latent image into a toner image. Some existing image forming apparatus include two developer material supplying rollers that rotate in contact with a developing roller to supply a developer material to the developing roller.
Japanese Patent Publication No. H10-39628 (page 4 and FIG. 1) discloses one such image forming apparatus.
However, if a high density image is printed on recording paper, the use of the dual supplying rollers can still cause some difference in image density between the lading portion and trailing portion of the recording paper.